The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to occluding devices and methods of occluding or sealing an aneurysm formed in a dilatation area of a body vessel.
Aneurysms, e.g., cerebral aneurysms, typically are formed as a result of the dilatation of a weakened wall of an artery, a vein, or the heart. Chief signs of an arterial aneurysm are the formation of a pulsating tumor, and often a bruit (aneurysmal bruit) heard over a swelling. Typically, aneurysms take on a dome shape to define a sac extending to a neck having an opening at a weakened or dilatation area of the body vessel.
Currently, there are a number of existing methods for the treatment of aneurysms. For example, one method involves an open surgical procedure in which, under microscopic dissection, a small vascular clip is placed across the neck of the aneurysm thereby excluding it from the circulation through the body vessel. However, treatment with surgery involves its inherent risks. Thus, many practitioners and patients prefer to avoid treatment with surgery when possible.
In another method, treatment involves an endovascular or “closed” approach in which a microcatheter is navigated from the femoral artery in the groin area into the cerebral vessels, allowing the placement of coils into the dome of the aneurysm. Under x-ray guidance, the coils are packed into the aneurysm, filling up its volume and thereby preventing blood from entering. This protects the patient from bleeding. However, many coils fail primarily due to continued growth of the aneurysm at the dilatation area of the body vessel proximal the neck of the aneurysm. Additionally, the insertion of coils into the dome of the aneurysm involves a substantial time consuming procedure with high costs.
Thus, there is a need to improve the current methods of treating aneurysms, for example cerebral aneurysms, without the relatively high risks, substantial time involved, and high costs.